Gator the Monstersitter Hater
by NFischerNV
Summary: It's no surprise that Esme and Roy are the most in-demand monstersitters in their town, seeing as how all the children they have watched love them. However, their newest kid wants nothing to do with them. In fact, he wants them gone!
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon in the town of Monsterdale, a young girl named Esme and her best monster friend Roy were hanging out in Monstersitter HQ, waiting for their next call. Roy, sporting a top hat and cape and holding a platter of meatballs, was about to show Esme a "magic trick".

"Hey, Esme! Wanna see a magic trick?" Roy asked his friend.

"Sure!" Esme replied.

"Okay. Watch as I make these meatballs disappear! Abracadabra!" Roy exclaimed before pouring all the meatballs into his mouth and eating them. He licked his lips with delight. "Mmm! Tasty!"

Esme couldn't help but giggle at Roy. "Oh, Roy!"

Suddenly, the Monstersitter hotline began to ring, and Esme immediately knew what this meant. They got a monster to watch. She ran up to the thing and took a card.

"Wow, we're watching a new monster today." Esme told Roy.

"Wow! A new monster? I'm excited! But a little nervous." Roy said.

"Don't worry, Roy! We're pros at monstersitting! This is nothing to worry about!" Esme replied.

"You're right, Esme! We got this in the bag!" Roy replied.

"That's the spirit, Roy! Now, let's go!" Esme said before the two went off to monstersit.

A short time later, they arrived at the new monster's house. From the outside, it looks like a normal, suburban house. However, neither Esme nor Roy knew about the horrors that they would soon witness. Esme and Roy went up to the front door and knocked. A middle-aged female monster with purple, slimy skin emerged from the house. She wore her blond hair in a ponytail and donned a blouse.

"You too must be the monstersitters I called" the woman said.

"We are. I'm Esme and the yellow monster with me is Roy. We're here to watch your son, Gator." Esme replied.

"Oh yes, let me call him. Gator, the monstersitters are here!" the woman called for her son.

"Anyways, I'm off to work now and I'll be home by 10. Make sure Gator does his homework and make sure he is ready for school tomorrow and in bed by the time I get home. And make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. He's usually a troublemaker." The woman added.

"No problem, ma'am. We'll keep Gator in check for you." Esme assured.

"Thank you. Bye now!" said the woman as she left.

Once Esme and Roy entered the house, they were met by Gator, who looked like the average 13-year-old bully. He was an alligator-monster hybrid with long, brown hair and was wearing a shirt with skull and crossbones over a black long-sleeved shirt. He was also wearing baggy jeans.

Just looking at him made Roy nervous. "Esme, that kid looks scary." he said.

"You shouldn't judge someone by their appearance, Roy. I'm sure that deep down, he has a very caring personality." Esme replied.

"Great, my lame monstersitters are here! How many times do I have to tell her that I'm too old to be montersat! I'm 13 for goodness sake!" Gator ranted.

"You must be Gator. I'm Esme and this is Roy. We'll be watching over you while your mom is at work." Esme greeted Gator.

"Ah, buzz off! I don't need you or your coward friend! I'm going to my friend's house!" Gator retorted as he made his way to the front door.

"Ah ah! First, you have to do your homework." Esme told the older kid.

"I don't have to listen to you, y'know. I've just met you!" Gator retorted.

"Actually, Gator, you do have to listen to us! We may not be your regular guardians, but we're your montersitters and if Esme and I tell you to do something, you do it! Got that?" Roy said sternly.

Gator scoffed. "Whatever. I'll just go out the back door."

As Gator made his way to the back door, Roy stopped him.

"Oh no you don't! Not until your homework is done! Esme, lock all of the doors so Gator won't get out." Roy said.

"That won't work! I know how to unlock the doors!" Gator chimed in.

"Actually, Esme, you may want to reverse the locks." Roy instructed Esme as he dragged Gator up the stairs and into his room.

"This is bogus! I can't believe I'm taking orders from total strangers!" Gator ranted.

"Actually, what's bogus is you trying to skip out on your homework! That's what's bogus!" Roy retorted.

Gator then let out an annoyed grunt. "Fine, if I do my homework, will you and your friend leave me alone."

"Yes, as long as you don't give us a reason to yell at you." Roy replied.

"Fine by me. But, can you leave so I can focus?" Gator asked.

"Okay. I'll check on you later." Roy replied as he left the room.

"So, how did things go with you and Gator?" Esme asked her monster friend.

"Well, it wasn't too easy, but in the end, he complied." Roy replied.

"That's good. Anyways, wanna help me prepare dinner?" Esme asked.

"Sure." Roy replied.

While the two walked over to the kitchen, Gator climbed through his window and down the house and ran to his friend's house. He obviously had some ill intention.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Esme and Roy were finished with preparing dinner, they called for Gator to join them downstairs.

"Gator, dinner's ready!" Esme called. She did not receive a response.

"Gator, come down for dinner!" Esme called again. Still, no response.

Roy decided to try. "Gator, come down here! Your dinner's getting cold!" As expected, there was no response.

"He's not coming down. So, should we come up and get him?" Roy asked.

"I guess so." Esme replied as the two went up to Gator's room, only to find that he wasn't in there.

"What?! Gator isn't in his room!" Esme cried.

"If he isn't in his room, where could he be?" Roy added.

"Wait, he left a note." Esme said as she walked up to the paper that Gator left on his desk. Esme read the note.

"Dear Esme and Roy, I've only known you for about twenty minutes and already you two are the worst people that I've ever met. Do you really think that you could just barge in out of the blue and tell me what to do? Sorry, but I don't play that game. I play by my own rules; nobody even thinks of telling me what to do. I've told my friends about you and they said that you also barged into their homes and started barking orders at them. Consider this your final warning; we're coming for your heads! Loathe, Gator"

"Woah, he sounds serious!" Roy said.

"Oh no! Does he really think that about us?" Esme cried.

"And what's more is that he's threatening to kill us! Oh no, the good kids we normally watch will be so sad!" Roy said, finally bursting into tears, which prompted Esme to attempt to calm him down.

"Calm down, Roy. Take a deep breath, put your hands on your tummy and feel your belly rise and fall." Esme said in a soothing tone of voice.

Roy followed Esme's directions and calmed himself down. "Thanks, Esme. But what will we do about Gator?"

"We need to spread the news like wildfire. Then, we must get our good children to join our side. It'll be like a battle between good versus evil." Esme replied.

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Roy replied.

Meanwhile, at Gator's friends house, Gator and four other monsters that look like him, were sitting around a round table.

"So, Gator, tell us again why you dragged us all here." one monster said.

"I called you all here so we can prepare to close down Esme and Roy's Monstersitting Service…permanently!" Gator announced.

"Finally! I can't stand those guys! They come over once a week to watch over my little sister, and they're so annoying!" another monster chimed in.

"One time, they came over to watch my 3-year-old twin siblings and they actually burned my video game collection because they thought they were too violent for them! They had no business in messing with my stuff!" another monster replied.

"The yellow monster gets on my nerves easily! He's so stupid and annoying!" another monster added.

"All valid points, gentlemen! In three days, time, Esme and Roy will be no more! Three days should be plenty of time to prepare so gather up everything you have and meet me at the park, 8 o'clock sharp!" Gator announced before adjourning the meeting to prepare for their fight.


	3. Chapter 3

The past few days have been rough for Esme and Roy. All the children that they usually watch have been alerted of Gator's plan to rid the two monstersitters and now they want to help them win. They held a pre-mortem at Monstersitter HQ the night before the big battle.

"I'd like to start tonight's meeting off by saying great job to all of you for receiving the memo." Esme announced.

"Thank you, Esme, but may I say something before we begin?" Snugs added.

"Yes, Snugs?" Esme replied.

"I really don't think we should resort to violence. I think it would be better if we just talked everything out with Gator and his friends." Snugs added.

"Did you even read the note Gator wrote? They're not gonna listen! If we're gonna win, we gotta fight fire with fire!" Simon replied.

"But wouldn't that destroy the park?" Snugs asked.

"I think what Simon's trying to say is that if they're bringing weapons to this fight, then we gotta bring better weapons." Roy added.

This gave Simon an opportunity to show his own weapon to the group. "This, ladies and gentlemonsters, is the Super Jelly Shooter 9000!"

"A jelly shooter? Wouldn't Gator be able to eat through the jelly and escape?" Hugo replied.

"I made my own special jelly exclusively for the Super Jelly Shooter 9000. The jelly is very hard to break through. Allow me to demonstrate." Simon explained as he aimed the jelly shooter at Esme's old dollhouse, encasing it in hard jelly.

Simon slithered up to the dollhouse and knocked on the hard jelly. "Hard as a rock. Now let's see what happens if I try to break through."

Simon tried everything to free the dollhouse. He threw the dollhouse onto the ground as hard as he could, used a hammer to break the jelly, and even tried to set it on fire. Nothing worked.

"Simon, you're a genius! This will definitely help us in our battle!" Esme cheered.

"Ok, everyone. I think it's time we all go to bed. We got a bid day ahead of us!" Roy announced.

The next morning, the group made last minute preparations before the big fight. Simon packed his Super Jelly Shooter along with extra jelly, Snugs was meditating in order to calm his nerves, and Hugo was practicing his battle song. Some time later, Tilly drove up to Monstersitter HQ in a very big monster truck, about to pick up the others.

Tilly rolled down her window. "Tilly ready!"

The others got inside the monster truck and off they went to the park.

Meanwhile, Gator and his army were already at the park, waiting for Esme and Roy to show up. They were decked out with their own weapons, albeit not very good ones: butter knives, water balloons, squirt guns; they didn't stand a chance!

A short time later, the good guys arrived at the park via Tilly's very intimidating monster truck. Gator's friends were getting scared, but Gator was not one to back down. He couldn't let Esme and Roy win that easily!

"Well, well, if it isn't Esme and Roy! The two most annoying monstersitters in town!" Gator said.

"We'll see who's annoying!" Hugo retorted before playing his battle tune, indicating the start of the battle.

Gator ran up to Roy with a butter knife, attempting to stab him in the stomach. However, no pain was inflicted on Roy. In fact, Roy passed it off as Gator trying to poke him in an annoying manner. He then shoved Gator to the floor, took the knife from him, and slit his throat. Since it was only a butter knife, Gator only received a scratch. But it was nothing compared to Simon's attack. Simon ran up to Gator's friends and enclosed one of them in hard jelly.

One other monster laughed. "Do you really think that'll work? Y'know he could just eat through that, right?"

"Gee, I don't know! Will it work? Only one way to find out!" Simon replied before he shot the other monster with the jelly shooter.

This startled the other two monsters and they ran away from Simon, only to be met with Tilly and her flamethrower.

"Tilly help friends!" Tilly said as she burned the other two monsters into a crisp, immediately killing them.

As a result, Gator was the last standing member of the evil group. Considering how powerful the opposition's attacks were, Gator realized that carrying on wasn't worth it and he surrendered.

"Guys, I think Gator's trying to tell us something!" Snugs announced.

"Please, have mercy! You win! Please, no more violence!" Gator cried.

"I dunno, Gator. I thought you were more threatening than that!" Esme teased.

"I didn't mean what I said! I'm sorry, Esme and Roy! I'll do anything! Please, don't hurt me!" Gator replied as Esme helped him up, accepting his apology.

"Ok, Gator. We believe you. Does this mean you'll change your ways for good?" Esme asked.

"Yes! I'll be good now!" Gator replied.

"Ok, Gator, we got a deal then. But just know if you back out, you'll be wanting to eat through your jelly prison for the rest of your life." Simon added.

"Let's shake on it, Gator." Esme said as she and Gator shook hands.

"Could you take me home now?" Gator asked.

"Okay." Esme agreed as everyone hopped into the truck, including Gator, who had just put his bad deeds behind him. Since that day, he's even helped Esme and Roy on their monstersitting rounds, eventually becoming part of the team.


End file.
